


The Beach City Chronicles

by Falrisesi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chocolate Milk, Drabble Collection, F/F, FADIAMT Adjacent, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falrisesi/pseuds/Falrisesi
Summary: This drabble collection is mostly just small fics based off Aenor_llelo's FADIAMT Series. Shenanigans abound.
Relationships: Moonstone/Cinna, OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	The Beach City Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).



Cinna was warm, incredibly warm snuggled under a soft heavy blanket. The warm sun leaked through the curtains hitting her face in the exact spot to annoy her the most. She groaned feeling her eyes slowly open. She yawned, stretching herself grabbing her bionic arm from where it was stashed in her drawers. 

After fitting on the red metal device she exited her room shuffling down the hallway in her bright red dressing gown only to find Moonstone standing over the oven. Cinna blinked and groaned, and made her way over to the fridge. 

“What are you doing? Cinna asked, grabbing out two slices of cold pizza. Moonstone glanced over at her with a smile. 

“Testing” She hummed, her gemsong was dangerously heading into a quick harpsichord territory.

Cinna put the kettle on. “What are you testing?” 

“The Viscosity of chocolate milk.” Moon stared back at the oven, which now Cinna was looking into was filled with a tray of chocolate milk. 

“You’re going to curdle it.” Cinna took a sip of instant coffee, grimacing at the taste. 

“What is...curdle.’ Moonstone asked curiously. 

“You’ll find out.” Cinna winked and took another bite of pizza, moving over to the lounge. She stretched and took out her phone, checking the time. “Got work today.”

Moon groaned, taking out the milk. “Human’s and their work…” She sighed, poking the mixture. “What in the Stars!? The top’s gone all…filmy. Is this curdle?”

“No no it needs to be on more for that to happen.” 

Moon dipped a finger in and licked the milk. “It's warm. Eugh, not a fan.” She sighed. “Guess I’ll have to get more.”

“Wait.” Cinna stopped and looked over at Moon with a frown. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t get milk in my last shop.”

Moon winked with a giggle. Cinna groaned. “Again?!?” she looked back at her phone blinking the sleep out of her eyes to see she had a voicemail. “Seriously!?”

She clicked on it with a groan. ‘BEEP, Hey, listen I’m not mad, but this is the eighth time this has happened in the last month could you please stop stealing my milk. Please.’ Asteria Diamond’s' voices ran through the apartment as Moon’s smile got wider and wider. 

“I don’t...You know I can buy you Chocolate milk?!” Cinna shouted exasperated. Moon giggled and jumped over the couch landing with a thud.

“But it’s so much sweeter when I steal it,” Moon said, trying to act innocently cuddling up to Cinna. 

Cinna rolled her eyes, and kissed Moon. “You are going to be the death of me.”


End file.
